


「Y2」Sinner

by littleprinces



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprinces/pseuds/littleprinces





	

一阵脚步声由远而近，皮鞋发出响亮的“嗒嗒嗒”的声音，而后这双擦得铮亮的皮鞋止步在他的视野里，一双有力的手狠狠捏住他的下巴，迫使他抬起头来。

又是这张脸，吉本荒野的笑脸，却只是皮笑肉不笑，透着一股子狂妄又可怕的气息。他仿佛依然在睡梦里，可脸颊两侧生生的疼痛让他犹豫不决。

「你，你是......」他全身无力、困惑不已，只能吞吞吐吐地讲话。

「你可别残忍地问我是谁哦，」男人放开了掐住下巴的手，慢腾腾地踱步回到幕内前方的椅子上坐下，距离他五米开外的地方，男人戏谑地掏出一本笔记本翻开看看，他的嘲讽伴随着回声，「幕内平太君。」

「唔......」幕内情愿自己还在梦里，虽然此刻他已经分不清睡着与醒来的差别。他头痛欲裂，竭尽全力睁大双眼确认自己所处环境。这像一个地下室，或者地牢，这里没有窗户，光线极暗，只有摇摇曳曳的烛光带来一丝光明，可隐约看清四面的墙是暗红色的，以及自己STK的对象饶有兴趣打量着自己的样子。

「喂，你现在是装迷糊呢还是怎样，药效应该过了吧？」吉本舔舔唇道，「我是指，催眠的那部分药效。」

“药？”幕内哑着嗓子疑惑道，一刹那紧绷的弦断开了，脑中轰隆隆作响。他想要站起来却使不上力，这才意识到自己全身上下只剩一件白衬衣和袜子蔽体，他不确定自己是否尚著有内衣，只知鞋子裤子外套全都不翼而飞，且手臂被反绑，用绳子牢牢地困在木椅上动弹不得。

「你，你想干什么？」即便无法抑制胸中愤怒，他也只能虚弱不堪地提问。

「我想干什么？这个问题应该由我来提吧。」吉本不屑地向前抛出笔记本，恰好滑落至幕内面前，然后接着语气冷淡地问，「你跟踪我是想做什么？」

「我......我以后不会再跟踪你了，之前都是误会，请你放过我吧。」他热得浑身难受、汗流如柱，唯唯诺诺地回答。

「啧，答非所问。」对方不为所动，起身走到角落里倒了一杯水，冰块在水里发出叮当响声，如天籁般动听。

「水......」幕内吞吞口水，且发觉自己口干舌燥到吞咽都困难。

「口渴吗？可是只有乖孩子才有水喝哦，」吉本一边喝着杯子里的水一边向他走来，居高临下地质问道，「说吧，你想做什么？」

「你叫我说什么呢，我没想做什么，对你感兴趣不行吗？」没想到对方忽地火了起来，咬牙切齿地答道。

「你......」吉本眼底流过一瞬惊讶，知是对方快要自暴自弃了，便也不紧不慢地接话道，「真是巧了，我也对你有兴趣呢。」

他扬起手臂将剩下的半杯冰水由幕内的头顶倒下，白水夹杂着汗液自发丝滴落在地，接着调笑道，「不知你对我，是哪方面的性趣呢？」

「求求你放过我吧，我以后不敢了，不会再打扰你。」自知强硬无用，幕内清楚如今只能换个诚恳的态度求情，虽不确定是否有用。眼前这位吉本老师深不见底，与平时的朝气形象相差甚远。

「但是你还是没回答我的问题哟幕内君，何必绕这么大个圈子呢。你不说的话我是不会放你走的，或者，我应该写一封匿名信给藤堂先生，告诉他他的小秘书背地里搞着见不得人的勾当？你们那群人都有谁来着，据我所知有马场舞子老师吧，真是个漂亮的小姐，还有安腾外交官夫妇？」

「你！」幕内一听急了，挣扎着要摆脱束缚却无济于事，扯着嗓子吼道，「你既然都知道了，还假惺惺地问什么？」

「哟，跟踪狂什么时候也变得这么理直气壮了？你调查了我这么多天，也该知道我是个家庭教师了吧。那么现在我就来治治你这不听话的孩子。」吉本走进昏暗的角落，看不清在做什么，待他再走进烛光的照耀里，手里已多了一根短小的鞭子。

「你这是滥用私刑！」幕内尝试向后方退去，胡乱蠕动只使得整个身子失去重心，眼见着椅子就向要后倒下，被吉本一把抓住扶正。

「那么要如何处理一个做错事情，既不听话又不讲真话的学生呢？」

「我可不是你的学生。」

「可你比我的学生还要顽劣。」吉本使着鞭子划过幕内的脸颊，再从领口深入衣内，停留在腰际，「害得我只能使用一些特殊手段。」

「无论我曾跟踪你还是怎样，现在的我对你没有半分威胁，拜托了，请原谅我。」幕内浑身发烫，他气若游丝地请求，全身怪异的感觉让他很是惊慌。

「你要搞清楚状况，现在是我对你有威胁，当然果子是你自己种下的。只有老老实实回答问题才是你唯一的出路。」

「好，好......」幕内明白在这叫天天不应叫地地不灵的地方，除了实话实话别无他法，面对吉本这样敏感又高深莫测的对手，稍有不慎就会露出破绽。「那么请你不要向藤堂修告密。」

「你没资格谈条件。」

「好。如你所说，我是同马场小姐等人一起参与了一个计划，针对藤堂先生的计划。之所以跟踪你是因为你最近老是出现在附近，并且行为举止比较......古怪。我只是负责调查你，您是否会对我们的计划产生影响罢了。」

「那么你们的计划是什么，抢劫？外交官大人也会参与抢劫吗？」

「这并不重要，重要的是我已经排除了您的威胁，认为您不会影响到我们的方案。所以，所以请您放过我吧。」

「那可不行，万一你们要做什么伤天害理的事情可如何是好。我岂能睁一只眼闭一只眼？」吉本拍拍幕内的肩大笑了几声。

「那你究竟想我怎么样呢？怎么样你才可以放过我，怎么样你才可以放过我们。」幕内明白自己是在劫难逃，只能怪自己查错了人和太过大意，对方的捉摸不透让他心惊胆战。他只能向上苍祈求这个人不要告发牵扯到的其他人，不要毁了他们的计划。

「求神拜佛是没用的，」仿佛看透了对方心理，吉本靠近幕内耳旁，以撩拨般的语气道，「能不能逃出生天，就要看你怎么表现了。」

「你，你要对我做什么。」幕内很想不顾一切破口大骂，他算是明白了这个人根本就是软硬不吃，说不定就是想玩弄自己而已。可他突然的亲密动作竟撩得自己莫名的欲火勃发，原本就疲惫的身体愈发虚弱无力。

而这份欲望在对方使着皮鞭再次探入自己衣领，以鞭子一头摩挲着自己胸前突起时再膨胀数度。「唔......嗯......」他忍不住低吟出声，为自己的敏感大惊失色。药，莫非是被下了什么催情药。他依稀记得这个恶魔有提过药物，是的，他要称这位家庭教师为恶魔，披着一副英气逼人衣冠楚楚的皮囊，包裹着他危险又邪恶的内在。

「我不喜欢强迫，来吧，亲口道出你心中的欲望。」他在他耳畔吐息，炙热的言语足以融化大海中孤单飘零的冰山。

可这同胁迫并无两样，他抓住了他的把柄，在他的饮料里下了迷药和媚药，将其困在牢笼里任其摆布，夺去了一切反抗的可能，一切可能。

「请你，请你释放我吧。」幕内咬住唇，无可奈何道。他体内的温度愈来愈高，就快把持不住。

「释放什么？」对方仍慢条斯理地挑逗着。

「释放，请你释放我的欲望罢。」他妥协了，闭上眼睛放松一直紧绷着的身体。就当作是还在做梦好了，吉本曾进入过他的梦境，阳光洒在公园湖面，空气里弥漫着青草和泥土的味道，红黄相间的枫叶随风飘洒。吉本荒野闯入仰望天空的他的视线，双手怀抱他，吻他。

权当是又一次美梦吧，他告诉自己，虽然这一次是那人亲手制造的"梦境"。

恍惚之中，幕内口里无意识泄出粗重的喘息，随着对方手里的动作越来越急促。他的衬衣纽扣慢慢悠悠被一颗颗解开，胸前的两颗凸起皆被打着圈玩弄至胀得通红，玩得够了，那双顽皮的手又向下探去，继而在腰间游走。

他打了个激灵，欲减轻腰部的无比瘙痒，无奈双手束缚在身后无法动弹，只能不停地扭动身躯。他听见对方的讥笑声，又感受到对方直接由腰间向下直接握住了早已挺拔的欲望，这才恍然大悟到自己实则一开始就衣不蔽体，真真只留了一丝丝的面子而已，不至于早早地发觉自己早已暴露了私密部位。

「混，混蛋......你是什么时候......」他断断续续地抱怨，吐出第一个词之时就知晓自己已经无力讲出一句完整的句子。

「趁你昏睡的时候，我有好好地帮你清洗身体哟。」吉本荒野的气息里吐露着愉悦，他亦呼吸沉重，只不过奋力抑制住自己的兴奋，继续挑弄男人的勃发，用大拇指心轻轻地上下抚弄，又坏心眼地舔舐着他的耳朵根子，见这敏感的耳部渐渐变得粉红，而后是颈部，而后是全身。这份敏感愈发拨动着他的兴致。

他的下体比他想象中要雄伟，在自己的挑逗之下越来越硬挺，他不得不使点技巧才能同时照顾柱体和下方的冰凉，引得对方喘息呻吟，流出甜蜜的液体。

他的手指比他想象中要灵巧，每每看见端起橙汁的白皙修长的手指，幕内就幻想这双手灵敏的在钢琴键上飞舞的模样。躲在后院时他曾听见过屋里传来阵阵清晰又跳跃的琴声，莫扎特的《A小调第八号钢琴奏鸣曲》，大约是他的杰作无误。而此刻这双手，一只扶着自己的腰，一只上下套弄，抚慰着自己最最隐私的贪欲。

他炙热的鼻息打在耳畔，夹杂着富有节奏的深呼吸，幕内脑海中却浮现起那看似轻快却隐藏悲伤的曲调。他努力回想当初听见的飘扬琴音，不去联想这人在自己背后的表情，不去联想的他的坏笑、他的邪恶，并不得不承认他依然被与表面印象的天差地别深深地吸引着，真是莫大的讽刺。

一定是药物作用，要么就是四面围墙带来的紧迫感，要么就是吉本老师太过经验老道。脑海里的琴音逐渐增强，越来越快，迎来高潮，紧接着戛然而止。

「这么快就忍不住了，」吉本嬉笑着绕至幕内面前，从口袋里摸出洁白的残留在手指上的浑浊液体，瞥了眼幕内依旧精神抖擞的Jr道，「这是积攒多久没释放了？」

幕内别过头去不理会，紧紧抿着嘴唇以示愤慨，即使他听见来自头顶的一声嘲讽的笑，即使他听见拉开裤子拉链的刺耳声音，依然倔强地别过头去。

然而无济于事。

吉本强行把这颗别扭的脑袋拧正，强硬地掐着他消瘦的下巴，迫使他正视自己，看着他扬起的上目线，无辜得宛如初生的幼犬一般，便愈发想让这双涣散的琥珀色眸子染上愤怒、染上迷茫、染上绝望。

「含住它。」他命令道，不带一丝妥协。

不顾企图躲闪的幕内，吉本的右手拼命压住对方后脑勺，不让他后退，左手捻住下颚强迫他张口嘴，将胯间的昂扬送入他温暖湿润的口腔中。他的唇不大，只恰恰好勉勉强强能吞入胯间的硕大，更随着其渐渐胀大而越来越吃力。

他见他精致白嫩的脸蛋着上绯红色，失焦的双眼沾染上氤氲和混沌，遂闭上眼享受这极大的快感，听空旷的地下室只回荡唾液舔舐硬物的吞吐声。寂若无人的环境，他甚至听到被束缚的手腕与绳索摩擦的声音，以及烛火燃烧的声音，烤得他汗如雨下，仿佛深陷干草地里的燎原烈火。他期待当他睁眼时能见到男人的心灰意冷，以及全心全意的臣服。

而后他张眼，只见身下不遗余力为自己服务的他抗拒中带着陶醉，眼底流露出无边无际的情欲。

「啧，够了。」他退出自己的昂扬道，「想让我放开你吗？」

忽然失去了耐性，他只想将他推倒到床上，亵渎他，像野兽一样上他。这一切都是他惹的祸端，如同个偷窥狂般偷偷摸摸跟踪自己，结果什么也不做什么也不动，他还小小地期待他们是同一类人，这样就可以名正言顺地惩戒他了。

可惜即便不是一类人，他也会进行惩罚。

「请……求你放开我。」

「那你不要反抗。」

「不，不会的，」重获自由的口腔尚呼吸不畅，幕内深呼吸着，胸口一起一伏地回答，「我知道自己逃不掉。」

然而他还是在手腕解绑的一瞬间直接一拳挥向对方脸部，吉本在躲闪不及之下硬生生挨了一拳，或者说，软绵绵的毫无攻击力的一拳，对其来讲不过是刚断奶的小猫一般的力量。

接着幕内便迎来对方猛烈的一踢。他自然而然地应声倒地，硬邦邦的地面令得他背脊生疼，还没回过神来就见对方的拳头又向自己驶来，最终手掌却落在自己头边，没有落在脸上。吉本喘着粗气，憋着极大的怒意吼道：「你答应不反抗的。」

「对，对不起，这真是下意识的，本能而为之。」他胆颤心惊地回答，这句话确实属实。

「下意识的？甚好甚好。」吉本挑挑眉调笑道，扯着幕内的头发便拉着他朝后退，不管不顾对方的喊叫，用尽全力地将他甩到床上，又不知从哪里摸出一副银色金属手铐，将他背朝上拷在床头。

「叫你看看什么叫人的本能。」

他将涂满润滑剂的冰凉手指送入对方后庭，一根、两根、三根。他听见男人在自己身下惨叫，真真是凄厉的呼喊，怕是从来没有被人如此对待过。他手上的动作没有停歇，男人的喊叫也渐渐变成呜咽，没了强烈挣扎的动静。

也许他在隐忍，害怕这哭叫声会穿透墙壁，飘进别人耳里。但吉本清楚这件事并不会发生，地下室的隔音做得极好，即便他同时播放十张唱片，也不会有人注意到。

待下方抗拒得没那么厉害了，他便退出手指，又迫不及待将方才被好好服侍过的硬物送入对方白皙的翘臀，再引得对方一阵痉挛。甬道温热而狭窄，是全然没有被开拓过的紧致，他知道幕内一定很疼，是他体会不到的痛苦，因为分明感受到对方的颤抖和对方声嘶力竭的哭叫。然而他控制不了自己，只能在无限膨胀的欲望之下一进一出，奋力地将炙热送入最里面最深层，他只想刺穿他侵犯他，也顾不得对方接不接受了。

抽插之中他亦徐徐听见身下的哭喊由一开始的只含痛楚到熏染出愉悦，摇曳的腰肢更是楚楚动人，便不经意地喜上眉梢，加快速度大力冲撞，直至达到云霄顶端，才彻底瘫下来，趴在对方光滑的背部大口喘气。

他顺着他的脊椎由上至下抚摸，欣赏自己在那片光洁白皙上留下的白浊痕迹，解开一边手铐，翻过他的身子，瞧见那双红肿的眼睛和布满泪痕疲惫的面容，蓦然莫名的心悸。

他怕是真被自己弄疼了吓着了，这个犯了错却错不至此的孩子。他抚弄他濡湿的鬓发，拭去他眼角的泪滴，爱抚他的眼他的鼻翼他的胸前，动作轻柔温和得有如爱人甜蜜的吻。

就像，共枕同眠的爱人那样。想到这里，幕内的眼眶又湿润了，酸酸楚楚不是滋味，倒不是因为生理上的痛楚，只为他因自己的鲁莽付出的代价受到的屈辱，并在这份屈辱之下蠢蠢欲动。

「吻我，」他第一次主动求他，「吻我，松开我。」

吉本没有接话，只高高在上观察了他少頃，进而俯下身子，犹豫着付上他的唇，冰冰凉凉柔软的唇，顷刻间被幸福包围。幕内伸出舌尖回应他的温存，他们缠绵又冗长地包裹彼此，贪婪地吮吸着对方的味道。

在束缚解开的一刹那，幕内便稍稍起身上前，环抱住吉本的肩膀，牢牢抱住，仿佛再也不要松开。

这回吉本尽量体谅尽量温柔地将自己再度膨胀的硕大挺入对方紧实的蜜穴，幕内再次倒吸一口凉气，他没能这么快习惯异物突入的不适感，正如无法理解这份异样的快感又是从何而来。他只知道吉本在送入穴口和抽出之时那里都是紧绷而撕裂的，却会在挺入最深处的那一点时抵达最大的快感，缓解了所有的痛苦，一切都烟消云散。所以他继续索求，用他亲热的吻用他阵阵妖娆的呻吟打碎自己的对方的最后的理智，在其前方的抚弄与后方的双重夹击之下再度缴械。

他们几乎同时达到高潮，浑身乏力地互相拥抱，大口呼吸着沉闷且不新鲜的空气，空气里弥漫着性的味道。

后来吉本又要了幕内两次，不知时间过了多久，蜡烛一根一根灭了，继之而来是绝对的漆黑。幕内尚处在热潮的余韵里，突发奇想觉得在黑暗里说不定能将吉本看得更清，想说点什么，却发现自己的嗓子比之先前还要嘶哑。醒来时便口干舌燥的他未得到过一口甘露，便被操弄得云里雾里大喊大叫，此刻一个字也讲不出亦是自然。

吉本抽出尚停留在对方体内的疲软和被压得有些麻痹的手臂，幕内感到身体里少了点什么，坐起身胡乱地摸索，只可惜在黑暗里什么也抓不到。

他竖起耳朵聆听，听见火柴焚烧，角落一处出现橙色的火光。

吉本端来烛台和一杯清凉的水，晃动的烛光映衬着他一半明亮一半幽暗的脸庞。幕内连忙夺过杯子“咕噜咕噜”几口下肚，擦擦嘴坐在床上，张开嘴欲言又止。

「放心吧，你的惩罚已经结束了。」吉本荒野讲烛台摆在地上，转身勾过散落一地的衣物，从底裤开始穿起。

「我，我不要……」

「什么？你还想继续被惩罚吗？」吉本轻蔑地一笑。

「不……我是想问，我还能见到你吗？」幕内平太轻言细语地问道，胆怯又真诚。

「为什么还想见我，我不过是个罪犯。」吉本荒野冷漠地回答。是个非法禁锢你的，侵犯你的犯人，他很想这样添油加醋地补充，却在对方露出哀伤又失望的表情时打消这个念头。

「我也是罪人啊，即将成为一个，不可饶恕的罪人。」他微笑着说。将来很长一段时间内最教吉本思念、最教他牵肠挂肚的，便是幕内平太的微笑。

幕内感到自己的身子飘乎乎、昏昏沉沉的，一股巨大的困意袭来，就像清晨喝下那杯橙汁之后的感受一样。他惊慌失措地呼唤吉本荒野的名，尽力伸出双手欲抓住对方缺无济于事。恍惚中他见到吉本渐渐靠近，轻声说了一句话，抚上他的的额头，他来不及抱住他，意识就变得模糊朦胧，直到遁入深渊。

 

他怕是又开始做梦了。当他能意识到自己在发梦时，其实已经进入了这个奇怪的梦的尾声。梦里参与计划的伙伴们都在，站在火车进站烟雾萦绕的站台，一个个脸上洋溢着心满意足的笑容，朝自己挥手告别，栩栩如生宛如幻境。

不要走，不要，他看见他们逐渐消失在暮色里。骤然惊醒，地下室已然不再像先前一样阴森黑暗，一扇门开着，透进光线，他希望那是阳光。衣服又好端端穿回自己身上了，于是他强撑着疲惫不堪的身躯，扶着湿漉漉的墙，往光明的地方挪动，一步步爬上至少45度倾斜的木质楼梯。

习惯了地下室内的昏暗，外面的世界亮得惊人。太阳如火焰般烧灼着大地，当然他知道这只是他的幻觉，这个季节的太阳已经不会炙烤大地了，它明亮、它刺眼，但不再炎热。

地面干涸而空泛，如同这间空空荡荡的屋子，如同幕内平太的心。他一眼就看出这是吉本荒野的屋宅，自己观察了整整一周的那一间，上上下下检查过一次，除却一些带不走的大型旧家具以外，什么都没了，甚至没留下曾有人住过的痕迹。

当你我都成为罪人时，我们再见吧。幕内脑内始终回荡着在失去意识之前，吉本对他说的最后一句话。他仰起头凝望湛蓝的天空，这份强光刺得眼睛难受。

排除了吉本荒野这个威胁，那么接下来，就是要继续他们计划了。之前从未如此笃定要执行这个杀人计划，幕内曾沮丧过动摇过，他不太确定复仇是否真正是维护正义的行动。

现在这些迟疑和怀疑都风流云散，他只剩一个目标要完成，做一名罪人。

FIN


End file.
